Fourteen Days
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Tanya Green came to New York for two weeks. In those two weeks she had one hell of an adventure. Set in the Amazing Spider-Man movie Universe, 1 year after the events of 2. Mainly Harry/OC. Rated T for smut and language. First ASM fic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing Spiderman**

**I don't own ASM or any related content**

**This fic will focus more on Harry and OC than Peter although Peter will be involved**

**Day One**

She was only in New York for a short time to help James settle in, and then she would go back to England where she felt far more comfortable. It wasn't that New York wasn't an amazing city, it was spectacular and she felt safer in New York than in London. New York had Spiderman, she felt she could sleep easily knowing that there was a superhero who would come to her rescue if anything should happen.

The only thing that frightened Tanya about New York was the one monster Spiderman had not yet been able to defeat, the Green Goblin. Many rumours speculated who the man beneath the monster was but Tanya didn't care, she knew that he would be as twisted as the monster portrayed him to be.

James had moved from England to accept a job placement as Oscorp industries and had asked Tanya to come with him whilst he got accustomed to the city. They had known each other since they were young children and were very close friends. Tanya often got the impression that he was interested in something more but she ignored it.

James started his work as Oscorp immediately, leaving Tanya on her own from day one. He had his furniture but nothing was unpacked so she decided she would make it her task to turn the apartment into his new home.

She woke up as he was leaving for work, rolled over and glanced at the clock to determine the time was 7AM. She considered going back to sleep but knew that if she did then she would get nothing done and never get over the jet lag. So she forced herself out of bed and crossed to the mirror next to the window, as she rolled up the blinds she studied her hideous appearance. Her bright, blonde hair stuck up at the back and sleep gummed at her eyes, she rubbed the sleep away but it didn't make much difference. She knew the only way to fix this was a long, hot shower.

After ten minutes of rifling through boxes, she found 2 towels and headed for the bathroom. It took a further ten minutes to work out how the shower worked and to find the things she needed. Once she was finally happy she stripped off her pyjama bottoms and baggy shirt and climbed under the water. It was hotter than she expected but she didn't mind, she could live with that. Even after she'd washed her hair and body she stayed standing under the water until it grew simply warm instead of hot. It was only then she decided to get on with her day.

She twisted her hair up into one of the towels and dried herself with the other before holding it around herself as she walked back to her room. She picked out her favourite Victoria's Secret panties (lacy but practical, giving her a boost of confidence) and a bra to match (extra confidence). Knowing she would be spending the day ahead cleaning and sorting through boxes she opted for her faded blue jeans and green tank top. She tousled her hair a little before scraping it back into a ponytail to let it dry naturally. Once she was happy with her appearance she left the bedroom and ventured into the box jungle that was the rest of the apartment.

She never ate breakfast, she was never hungry. She normally began the day with a jog but was unsure of the city so wanted to orientate herself first and possibly find a nearby gym that she could go to once every few days. But now she did begin in the kitchen, this was always the easiest place to sort. She organised utensils and plates and mugs and cups into their various new homes and plugged in new equipment. She reached lunch time and realised how hungry she was in comparison to how little food there was in the apartment.

She returned to her bedroom to apply a little mascara and lip gloss and gathered her purse and phone into a bag. She pulled on a plaid shirt over her tank top and buttoned it up hallway, it wasn't cold enough for a jacket in September. She picked up her keys on the way out and left the apartment.

The air wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either, it was refreshing. The sun gave her just enough warmth whilst the chill of the air kept her wide awake and alert. She remembered that James had given her a place to get groceries just around the corner but at that moment she was more interested in finding a small café or something to get something to eat. She knew that if she walked just up the road a couple of blocks and turned a right then walked a few blocks more, she would be at central park. She decided it would be a nice idea to check out the park as it would be a good place to go jogging in the mornings.

So she began the walk, it was a nice day and a lovely city. Occasionally she overhead people talking about Spiderman and about the Green Goblin and assumed it was a normal thing to talk about in this city. To the people that lived here these heroes and villains must have seemed almost normal, they were a regular part of their lives. In England they didn't have anyone like that, they had the villains but no heroes.

Central park was closer than she realised and soon after she'd begun her wandering she found a place that sold hot dogs and cheeseburgers. Convincing herself she would spend extra time at the gym to burn it off, she bought a cheeseburger and ate it whilst walking through the park. She decided that she loved the park, and would definitely jog through it every morning.

Once she had finished her burger she purchased a map and put it into her bag so she could map out her route. She then walked back the way she had come and found the supermarket she could shop in to buy groceries. She piled her cart high with groceries, knowing she was only there for two weeks but James would still need to eat and he was the kind of person who would forget to buy groceries and actually eat them.

She managed to get them into enough bags so she could carry them back to the apartment and was grateful it was only a short walk.

Once back in the apartment it was nearly 2 o'clock. It took her an hour to put away the groceries and a further two hours to finish in the kitchen and get the dining area into a considerably decent state. At five she was hungry again and knew that James would be hungry too upon his return from his first day. She decided to begin cooking an early dinner, ready for when James came home.

She recounted the groceries she'd bought and decided on a pasta in tomato sauce with sautéed vegetables and bread. She set to work quickly and was serving them onto plates as James walked through the door, loudly exclaiming that he had survived his first day at Oscorp industries.

"I'm home! I'm alive! I have not yet died!" he yelled as he walked into the kitchen/dining area. Tanya turned around and grinned at him.

"How was it?" she asked excitedly and he leant against the side of the counter.

"It was tiring. I don't think I've ever been so tired in my life."

"That'll be the jet lag." She replied, turning around and continuing to serve up dinner.

"Oh yeah probably." He smiled at her.

"Dinners ready." She said, turning back around and handing him a plate.

"Ooh aren't you a good little house wife?" he joked with a wink and gave him a mock glare.

"You call me that again and you won't be able to eat. What did you do today?" she leant against the opposite counter as she tucked into her own meal.

"They introduced me to their project and told me what they wanted me to be doing. They told me that it was a top secret project so you can't tell anyone…"

"If its top secret then should you really be telling me?"

"Who do you know to tell?"

"True, continue."

"Well, a lot of speculation has been flying around that our boss, Harry Osborn, is actually the Green Goblin! But apparently it's not his fault, like he accidentally injected this serum into himself because he was dying and he thought it would save him but whatever. Anyway, he doesn't want to continue being this crazy, green hobgoblin so he's hired a team of scientist, of which I am one, to come up with a cure. That's what I'm doing. I'm working on a cure."

"You said it was speculation?"

"Well it's not speculation that I'm working on a cure. It is speculation that it's for our boss who no one sees anymore."

"Harry Osborn is the Green Goblin? _The _Harry Osborn? I don't believe it." She said with a shrug as she continued to pile pasta into her mouth.

"Yeah. I don't know. I thought it was a cool theory."

"I wouldn't spread it around that you and your team are theorising that your boss is a monster who goes around killing people."

"You know it was never actually proven that the Green Goblin had any part in the death of that Stacey chick. Maybe Spiderman should have been a bit faster to save her."

"Oh so now you're criticising Spiderman?"

"Not criticising him, just saying." James shrugged and seemed to shrink within himself.

She shrugged herself as she finished her food and threw her things into the sink.

"Since I cooked and sorted out your kitchen for you, you can do the washing up." She grinned and winked at him as she walked past.

"Where are you going?" he called after her as she moved through the piles of boxes in the direction of her room.

"I'm going to get ready and then go out for a jog. I went exploring today!"

"You know it's dark outside don't you?" he yelled as she entered her bedroom and saw that, sure enough, the light was rapidly fading.

"I'm sure they have street lights in New York, James!" she replied and shut her bedroom door behind her. Once in her bedroom she shut the blinds and flicked on the lights. She pulled out the map and quickly memories a route that she could easily stick to. She changed into her jogging gear and strapped her iPod to her arm, securing the ear phones into place.

As she left the apartment she shouted a goodbye to James who had settled himself on the couch and was beginning to shuffle through papers which she assumed were for work. He mumbled a goodbye in return as she flicked on her jogging playlist and it began to blast loudly into her ears.

The city seemed even more awake at night and Tanya realised what they meant about the city that never sleeps. The lights brought everything to life and illuminated absolutely every colour and every detail. She loved it. She jogged lightly up the couple of blocks, having to stop every so often at a road but keeping going on the spot.

She reached central park and began to feel the familiar burn in her legs, she embraced it and used it to spur her on. She kept going deeper and deeper into the park. She knew she'd taken a wrong turn somewhere but felt confident that she could get out again. So she kept going, soon there were less and less people and less and less light.

She ignored the creepy sense that she was being watched and kept powering on, it started to get a little cold for her liking and she was in a part of the park where there seemed to be no one else. She saw a map up ahead and decided to stop and work out where she was. As she stopped she pulled the ear phones out and studied the map for a couple of seconds, panting.

"Hello sweetie!" a male voice yelled from the shadows and she jumped around.

"Aren't you a fine specimen!" a different voice crooned and two men emerged from the shadows. They swaggered over toward her with a look in their eyes that suggested their intentions were far from savoury.

"I'm just going. I just wanted to see where I was." She said and made to move off but they stood in her path so she stopped again. Adrenaline began to pump through her as fear spiked in her heart. One of the men produced a knife casually and held it in his hand, not as a threat, just a warning.

"I don't think you're going anywhere gorgeous. You're going to stay here with us. We'll give you all the help you need."

"I don't need any help thank you." She swallowed. She figured that if she stalled long enough then she could get her breath back and make a run for it. She could probably outrun them, she had been running almost every day for the past two years. She had a lot of stamina.

"Are you sure?" one of the men crooned, the taller one.

"We would love to help you find your way. In fact, why don't you just come on with us." They advanced towards her and she took a step back but forced herself to stay put. The taller man reached out and touched her cheek lightly, tracing his hand down to her jawline as he stepped closer. She stood her ground and refused to move, building up the courage to run but for moment frozen to the spot.

"We'll help you." He grinned and suddenly moved violently to place his hand around her throat. Before the knife had a chance to flash she quickly kneed him in the groin with a grunt and, as he doubled over, howling in pain, she turned and ran.

She didn't know where she was going, if she was running in the right direction or not, but she just ran. She heard a gleeful cackle echoing and assumed it must be one of the men so ran even harder. But then she heard something new above her, like the sound of jet engines. She turned and saw something all too familiar, getting all too close. The Green Goblin. She ran even faster and powered herself even harder. Her headphones fell, taking her iPod with them but she left them behind.

"Come and get me Spidey!" she heard the Goblin squeal in twisted delight and she almost cried out herself. Her eyes searched for somewhere she could hide but she knew it was no use, there was nowhere. She stopped suddenly and turned around to face the direction in which her attackers should have been pursuing her. She could see them running toward her brandishing their knives and she was tired now. She couldn't outrun them after all and now they would kill her. She stumbled back a few steps, clearly terrified and this seemed to spur them on. They were close now, almost on top of her. She took a large gulp of air, ready to scream. Spiderman had to be nearby if the Goblin had just been overhead, he would hear and hopefully help her.

She was ready to scream just as the jet engines suddenly got closer and closer and the two men seemed to slow with fear of their own, but they didn't stop. They were roughly five metres away when suddenly, there was a heavy arm around Tanya's waist and she was being yanked from the ground.

She screamed then, out of real terror. The arm held on tight and swung her around so she was securely standing on the deck of the Goblin's aircraft. The arm held her tightly but she knew this was no rescue mission, she'd just been there, she was right.

"Come and get her Spidey! Or I'll drop her from the top of the Empire State!" the Goblin screeched and soared suddenly higher and higher until they were almost in the clouds. Her fear of heights kicking in, Tanya instinctively flung her arms around the Goblin's neck and clung to him, screaming.

"What are you doing?" he seemed confused. His voice was high and sickly. He tried to push her away slightly, not liking the seemingly affectionate way she clung to him. It was anything but.

"I don't want to die!" she screamed, trembling now in fear.

"You're afraid of heights or of me?" he asked, he was toying with her and she could feel it.

"Both!" she answered honestly and she felt him chuckle as he moved both hands to her waist and pushed. Her feet lost their grip and her arms slipped and she fell. She screamed as she fell through the air, flailing as she fell.

She was caught suddenly, held in the arms of someone and as she opened her eyes she half expected to see Spiderman, but no. the Goblin was laughing gleefully at his trick and she reluctantly clung to him again, desperate not to allow him to see how frightened she was. He laughed for a few more minutes as she began to cry, but then suddenly looked pained for a second before looking at her. It was the first time they had looked directly into each other's eyes and she could see that there was a human there. A real life man who was possessed by this demon.

"Sorry sweetheart, looks like you're coming back with me." he crooned in his sickly sweet voice and began to zoom again. She screamed and sobbed and clung to him, screwing her eyes shut but it seemed to make no difference.

The Goblin finally flew in through a window into the bedroom of an apartment. It was a fancy apartment, Tanya knew this from the comfort of the bed she was thrown onto with a grunt. The Goblin ignored her, and relief washed over her mixed with terror mixed with thankfulness. Overcome with emotion, Tanya fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 1)

**Fourteen Days**

**Day Two (Part 1)**

When she awoke Tanya couldn't remember where she was. A blanket had been clumsily draped over her but something told her it wasn't an act of kindness. She knew for certain that she wasn't in her bed in James' apartment, the sheets were too soft. They were some kind of satin or silk, something that she only knew she couldn't afford. And the bed was softer than any she'd ever slept on. She forced her eyes open, slowly, terrified of light. But there was none, it was still night. To her right the window was still open and the drapes were fluttering lightly in the breeze. She remembered everything.

In the shadows in the corner she saw the outline of a suit and she knew it was the goblin's suit. Her breath caught in her throat before she realised that it was not inhabited. Clamping her bottom lip between her teeth to stop herself crying she sat up and scanned the rest of the room, she was alone. The door was slightly ajar and warm firelight poured through the crack. Pushing off the blanket she made her way slowly in the direction of the door. She realised her trainers had been removed and her feet padded silently on the polished wood floor.

Her hand closed around the doorknob and she shivered, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was just in her running gear. Keeping her lip clamped tightly between her teeth, she pulled the door open slowly.

It opened without a sound and she walked out into a long corridor, she was near the end of it near the opening where it expanded out into a large, posh living area. To her right lay the long corridor with about a dozen doors leading off it. Since the only source of light was the fire burning in the living area, it faded into cold shadows near the end of the corridor where a large window was covered with drapes that shone blue in the cold darkness.

The warm glow beckoned to her despite her fears, but she swallowed her fears and made her way slowly to the left in the direction of the firelight. Feeling exposed she pulled at the tie in her hair and let it loose. It hung about her shoulders and gave her a little more confidence to know it was covering a little more of her skin. She wished she'd brought the blanket to wrap around herself but she couldn't go back now. She couldn't return to the shadows.

As she moved farther into the room she saw plus, leather couches, littered with blankets and papers. She moved further into the room and saw a figure sat in front of a coffee table right in front of the fire. He was rocking backwards and forwards slightly and he was shaking. She imagined being that close to the fire he couldn't be cold. He looked like a frightened child and she thought she heard him whispering to himself, but there was just a hint of a whisper and then it was gone. She edged further forward. He looked as if he just threw himself forward a little further he would end up in the fire. She could only make up a mop of sandy blonde hair and a pale complexion. She'd never seen Harry Osborn before, not even a photograph, but something told her this was him.

Wanting to speak but not sure what to say she opted for clearing her throat. She took a breath and prepared herself but before she had the opportunity he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. But this whisper was louder than the others she'd thought she might have heard. This one was definitely real. She was scared, this man was the green goblin after all. But at the same time she was sympathetic, he looked like a hurt child who was waiting for his mother to return. She waited for him to speak again but he didn't. Licking her lips she moved forward so she was next to the coffee table. He was an arm's length away from her. In the firelight she could see more of his profile. His face was pale and sickly looking, there was a cut across his eyebrow that was encrusted with dried blood but had been left untreated. He had a scar across his left cheek. He was wide eyed, afraid.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked in a low voice. Her fear began to ebb but she kept her guard up. He looked up at her so suddenly it made her jump. His eyes glowed with insanity and anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't drop you and kill you. Now you're stuck here." He hissed and she took a step back with a sharp intake of breath. He scrambled up quickly and she observed the way he moved like an animal. Was he Harry Osborn or the Green Goblin? Was there a difference? They stood in silence for a few minutes, staring each other down until somewhere in the home a clock chimed and Tanya was able to count three. It was three in the morning and she was stuck in the home of a madman.

Her mind raced to analyse every crime drama she'd ever seen, how did the victims survive in the company of a psychopath? Empathy.

"You're stuck here just like me…" Harry said in a desperate tone. He looked at her pleadingly and she couldn't work him out. "The personal Beauty to my Beast." He sniggered and moved around to the other side of the coffee table, his eyes never leaving hers. There was another silence only broken by his occasional snigger. She gathered her strength and broke the eye contact, glancing down for a second before looking back up at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Well she hoped it was sympathetic.

"You're stuck here?" she asked in a quiet voice, hoping to keep him calm.

"Of course I am, the monster won't let me leave!" he cried, tears in his eyes.

"I'll help you." She said with wide eyes, hoping he would trust her. "We can get out of here together."

"Don't make me feel stupid. Don't treat me like I'm stupid." He growled, "Don't treat me like I have split personality disorder or something. I know who I am and who I'm not." He growled and she nodded.

"I know, Harry." She took a deep breath, "You saved my life." As much as she hated to admit it, he had. Those men were going to not only kill her but do much worse. "Let me help you in return?" she asked with a deep breath.

"He was not intending to save your life I promise you that." Harry growled again. "You can't help me. I'm as good as dead." He said as he sat down heavily, defeated. Trying something new she moved towards him.

"You are if you don't clean up that cut." she said quietly and he looked up at her suspiciously. "Will you let me?"

He considered for a moment and brought a hand up to the cut on his forehead as if feeling it for the first time. She wondered how deep his psychosis went. After a couple of moments as he came to terms with the fact that the cut was real, he nodded. She moved quickly then and rushed past him through an archway into a kitchen area. She found a clean cloth and wetted it under a tap. She then managed to find a first aid kit and she tucked it under her arm as she filled a bowl with water and carried that and the rag back through to the living area. She did all of this in the dark, not caring, just not wanting him to change his mind and turn on her.

When she returned he was sat in the same place in the same position. She paused a few feet behind him, questioning what she was really doing and whether this was a good idea. But she took a deep breath and forced herself forward. She stood over him and looked down at him for a second, he paused for a moment before his eyes met hers and he nodded slightly.

She set down the water on the table and dipped the rag in it again. She paused for a second before holding her hand up to his cheek to steady his face. She fought against her urge to withdraw it immediately, she kept it there. She even traced her thumb along his cheekbone in a stroking pattern a couple of times to soothe him. Their eyes never left one another's, she didn't dare avert her eyes for fear. She brought the rag up to his wound and licked her lips before dabbing it gently.

The moment the rag touched his skin he cried out with a hiss and his hand came up and grabbed her wrist, bringing her to her knees. She cried out in pain as her knees hit the floor and he pressed her forehead to hers. Fighting back tears she tried to pull away but he forced her back.

"That hurt." He growled and her breathing quickened as tears threatened.

"I'm sorry," she pleaded, trying to wrench her wrist free. "I'm so sorry but it's going to hurt. You have to trust Me." she begged. "Please."

After a moment's hesitation he released her wrist with a gentleness that surprised her. She saw him brace himself as she slowly brought the rag up again and touched it to the wound. He hissed again and flinched away but let her continue. The next time the rag came into contact with his skin he reached out and grabbed her wrist again and her breath caught in her throat and she froze, awaiting the pain. It didn't come, it was simply for comfort, she realised. She returned the rag to the wound and continued to tend to it with all the care she could muster. After a half hour of tending to his wound, she was placing a bandage over it gently. As she did she knelt up on her knees and placed it on with precision, when her hands dropped she was still close to him. She wanted nothing more than to be as far away as possible.

"I suppose you want me to say thank you?" he asked, his tone was softer now. He was like a normal human being. She observed the change in his behaviour and wondered if he would open up to her, if he would talk to her about how he came to be the green goblin, perhaps she could uncover some buried secret that could aid James in the discovery of his cure.

"You don't have to," she replied quietly, moving back and away from him. Standing up and collecting the rag and bowl together to be cleaned up. She had noticed that, aside from this room, the rest of the apartment was spotless.

"I want to," he retorted quickly with an eagerness in his voice. It was like he was angry again but this time with himself. "I don't know how to. I don't know how to move past the voice in my head and become Harry Osborn again. I don't want to be the green goblin! He's a monster."

She paused and looked down at him, captivated.

"That's why you have the team working at Oscorp on a cure…" she remarked under her breath and he stood up too.

"How did you know that?" his voice was tinged with anger again. His eyes flared but she took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. This was her opportunity to show she could be a friend and not a foe.

"My friend was recruited. We studied biomedical sciences together at Oxford University. He's helping you." She told him.

"Why aren't you helping me?" he asked, taking a step towards her. The lack of space between them intimidated her but she kept her ground. She wanted to keep them equal and him happy, even if it meant playing by his rules.

"I wasn't hired. They only needed James." She said. She hadn't wanted a job as Oscorp, she'd only wanted to help James settle in and then go back to England. England was what she knew, she could trust England, she knew what to expect of it and what it expected of her. She understood the culture, she knew she liked the food, she didn't want to be anywhere else. She was here for fourteen days that was all, just fourteen days.

"You're hired now."

"I can't be, I'm sorry I wish I could help but I can't be. I'm only in the country for a couple of weeks and then I have to leave. I have to go back to England."

"Well then whilst you're here you'll work on the cure." He said dismissively, moving away towards a drinks tray on the far side of the room. She noticed that when he walked he did so with an air of sadness about him. There was something in the way he hunched over, the way his head hung like a sad puppy, something that made her see Harry instead of Goblin.

"Why?" she asked, "Why me?"

"Because you're the only person in a year who's made me even feel remotely human again." He said sadly, turning around with a drink in his hand. He downed it hungrily and slammed the glass down on the polished wooden table. "You're the only person in a year who's given a damn! Who's said anything to me besides a plea for their lives! You're the only person who's treated me like a real, human being!" he yelled and crossed back to her. He grabbed her arms and pulled him to her so she was held against his chest so she dropped the bowl and it smashed on the floor. He shook her as he spoke and there were tears in his eyes. He was desperate.

"If anyone can find the cure to the monster inside of me then it's you! I can see that I can see it right in your eyes, you have to save me! You're the only hope I have…" he ended quietly. He was breathing heavily and tears were glistening in his eyes, his grip was still tight on her arms and placed hers on his simply for balance. Her own breathing was hitched as she tried to fight the paralysing fear that had taken hold of her.

He closed his eyes tight and looked like he might start sobbing as he slowly, ever so slowly, leant his forehead against hers. It wasn't a sign of romance or even of sexual dominance, it was a sign of desperation. He needed her acceptance, he needed her help. Her heart slowly melted and whilst she was still paralysed with fear, she felt it begin to subside as she looked at him. He was just a lost boy in search of his identity. He just wanted to be separated from the monster that took its roots inside of him.

"Please help me." he whispered after an age. She wasn't sure how long they had been stood there or what was going through his head, or even really her own. She only knew that she was exhausted.

"I will help you. I promise." She whispered in return and he opened his eyes. The look wasn't disbelieving, nor was it thankful. It was surprised and a mild form of shock. He was surprised that she was agreeing to help him. In that moment she saw the real Harry Osborn and her heart constricted in her chest. He looked like a lost, helpless child who wanted nothing more than to be accepted and loved and cared for. He just needed a little care.

"Thank you…" he uttered and then reared back and doubled over in sudden pain.

"Harry?" she asked, alarm in her voice.

"Go!" he yelled, batting at her attempts to help with a hand. "Get out of here! Run!" he instructed and when he looked up, the eyes of a crazy man met hers.

Without needing to be told again she turned and ran at full pelt towards the bedroom door. She flung it open and then slammed it shut behind her, she slammed it shut in the noise of Harry crying out in pain. She ignored it and pulled on her trainers quickly before crossing to the open window. As she did she realised the Goblin suit was still in the corner and her heart filled with dread.

Sure enough, moments later there was a banging at the door as Harry tried to force his way inside whilst keeping himself back at the same time. She flung herself at the open window and into the bleak morning sunlight. She thanked the stars that it was summer and that the sun was rising early in New York City. She began to throw herself at full pelt down the fire escape in an attempt to escape the Goblin but she knew he wouldn't be far behind. As suspected, moments later he was swooping down alongside the fire escape in search of her.

Nearing the bottom floor she crouched down behind some washing that had been hung out by the inhabitant of Harry's neighbouring apartment overnight. She hugged her knees to her chest and put a hand over her own mouth to try and muffle the sound of her heavy breathing. Goosebumps appeared all over her body, she was freezing.

"Where are you?" the Goblin crooned softly before she heard a grunt and the sound of engines grew fainter. Assuming he must have gone down the street in search of her she hurried down to the final flight of steps. As she was halfway down she heard the familiar screeching laugh of the Goblin and wheeled around to see him gliding towards her at full pelt. She managed to get the ladder down and began to descend it when he crashed into her. This time, however, he didn't lift her up into his arms. Instead, he allowed her to lose her footing and fall. There was a brief moment of weightlessness as she fell, then a sharp pain in her arm and a spark of green. Then a flash of pain and blackness.

When she awoke Tanya knew she was once again, not at home. The sheets were scratchy this time and she felt very uncomfortable. Noises surrounded her and she didn't like them. And her head hurt, God did her head hurt. It was like someone had taken a knife and plunged it into the back of her skull and then pulled it out leaving a sharp pain in one point in particular and then a dull ache throughout the rest of her brain. The brightness behind her eyelids combined with the pain in her head, combined with her memories from the previous night gave her one conclusion. She was in hospital.

Her suspicions were confirmed as she opened her eyes to the bright white surroundings of the hospital.

"Holy crap." She muttered and looked around for a familiar face. She had no one there, she was completely alone. Suddenly a smiling nurse was beside her and looked incredibly pleased as Tanya tried to pull herself up.

"Hello there you!" she grinned. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"No."

"Wonderful news, wonderful! Now you had a bit of a fall didn't you? It's amazing you didn't do yourself more injury, really!" the nurse laughed and Tanya shook her head and blinked, trying to get rid of some of the pain. It only made it worse. "Now we don't know you so we're going to need your name, please?"

"Tanya, Tanya Green." she replied automatically.

"Miss Green, are you British?" the nurse grinned and looked impressed like Tanya had achieved some great feat in her nationality.

"Yes. I'm staying over here with my friend James."

"Does he live in the same apartment building you fell from?" the smiling nurse asked as she jotted notes and checked Tanya's eyes.

"No."

"Oh!" the nurse stepped back and gave Tanya a knowing wink.

"It was _that _kind of visit was it? Sneaking out in the early hours of the morning after a naughty night?" the nurse giggled a high pitched giggle and Tanya moaned as it hit her right where it hurt.

"No." she said again, bringing a hand up to her head. Her shoulder hurt. "What happened to me?"

"Well like I say you fell off a fire escape. You hit your head but it was only a little bump really you may have a slight concussion but the doctor said that as soon as you wake up you should be right as rain! You also hurt your shoulder pretty bad, we think you must've reached up and grabbed something as you fell to try and stop yourself. Do you remember?"

Tanya racked her aching brains, trying to remember.

"Someone caught me." she answered quietly. "Someone saved me."

"Probably Spider-man." The nurse said proudly and jotted down something else. "Aside from the head and shoulder a couple of scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. You should be absolutely fine by this evening! Now why don't you give me the details of your friend James so we can get you back on your feet?!" the nurse grinned.

"Oh no you needn't bother." Tanya said shaking her head. "I'll go by myself I'll be fine. I can't worry James he's at work."

After much dispute Tanya finally won her way and was leaving the hospital. It had warmed up significantly and she managed to get a glimpse of a clock and saw it was nearing two in the afternoon. The pain in her head was still strong but she knew that if she took a couple of aspirin and slept the rest of it off she would be fine by the time James got home and he would never have to know.

Setting off and ignoring the pain in her head she made for home, unaware of the gleaming green eyes that followed her every move.

**A/N: I was going to try and do a chapter per day but when this day hit 3500 words and I knew there was so much more that was going to happen I decided it was best to split it into two. I'll try not to do it for any more chapters but it may happen on some of the more eventful days of Tanya's visit to New York!**

**I would also like to apologise for the long delay in updates, over the past few months I prepared for and completed NaNoWriMo and then Christmas happened so all my fics took a bit of a backseat. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this period and I aim to upload a lot over the next couple of months especially to deal with the backlog/ make up for it. Thank you!**


End file.
